


Cool Memes For Dead Teens

by doesaugustisgay



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Other, chatfic, he'll be in future chapters i swear, hope yall like it!, i dont think halfborn speaks in chapter one uh. whoops, i wrote this instead of hanging out w my family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesaugustisgay/pseuds/doesaugustisgay
Summary: genderfuckaddedsweet summer child, Samirah, walk walk fashion baby, Hearth, TJ, Mallory,andHalfborntoCool Memes For Dead TeensMallory: what is this?genderfuck: it’s cool memes for dead teens it says so right there





	Cool Memes For Dead Teens

**genderfuck** added **sweet summer child, Samirah, walk walk fashion baby, Hearth, TJ, Mallory,** and **Halfborn** to **Cool Memes For Dead Teens**

Mallory: what is this?

genderfuck: it’s cool memes for dead teens it says so right there

Samirah: But we arent all dead

walk walk fashion baby: and we arent all teens

genderfuck: youre an honorary dead teen

walk walk fashion baby: i am a living grown married man

sweet summer child: married??

walk walk fashion baby: wait, you didnt know?

genderfuck: holy shit what

Hearth: oh. Magnus.

sweet summer child: what?? what am i missing here??

walk walk fashion baby: this whole time you had no idea that hearth and i are married??

sweet summer child: married

sweet summer child: like… to each other?

walk walk fashion baby: yes, magnus, to each other

Hearth: Did you think we were just really close friends or something

sweet summer child: yeAH ACTUALLY I DID

TJ: awww you guys ruined it

TJ: we were running bets on how long it would take him to realize

sweet summer child: you guys?? all knew??

Mallory: yeah, dumbass, it wasn’t a secret

sweet summer child: well it didnt seem super obvious to me, they dont even hold hands or anything

Hearth: I need my hands to talk

walk walk fashion baby: yeah we dont show much affection in public, I’ll give you that one, but still

sweet summer child: what about uh. what about inge though

Hearth: We’re friends, that’s all

sweet summer child: oh

sweet summer child: i sorta thought that you two were, yknow, a thing

Hearth: No, I’m gay, Magnus. Very gay

genderfuck: you ever get so deep in gay denial that you start denying other peoples’ gay?

sweet summer child: im not in denial, alex

genderfuck: yeah cause i pulled you out of the denial pit, ya bi fuck

sweet summer child: <3

genderfuck: wow thats gay

genderfuck: <3

 **Hearth** changed their name to **Gay Wizard**

Gay Wizard: So that there’s no further confusion

sweet summer child: so does anybody else have old news that im not aware of

TJ: i’m pretty gay, did you know about that

sweet summer child: no but i’m not really surprised

Samirah: You were surprised by Hearth and Blitz being gay but not TJ?

sweet summer child: i’m doing my best let me live

genderfuck: it’s ok maggie

genderfuck: i still love you even if you are a disaster


End file.
